


Is It Fate?

by KingHelios33



Series: Apex Legends Stories [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Gen, i really like wraith and wattson's friendship, it's just something with implied darksparks that I did after I started shipping them, this is really self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHelios33/pseuds/KingHelios33
Summary: Nothing much surprised Wraith, and she knows that every choice she makes counts towards her destiny. But when she talks to Wattson, she realized how much every choice can change the destiny of those around her too.
Series: Apex Legends Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208114
Kudos: 5





	Is It Fate?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!  
> I've been into Apex Legends since it first came out, and I really love these characters and everything about them!  
> I've recently figured out my ships for Apex and this was originally going to be a different fic with very obvious Wraith/Wattson shipping in it. But it ended up more soft and friendship-y. It's very self-indulgent, but I like how it turned out.  
> Enjoy!

Wraith wasn’t afraid of much.

To be honest, she had seen a great deal of everything the system had to offer. Nothing surprised the interdimensional skirmisher. Or, at least, not much surprised her. But if there was something that made her raise her brows, it was…

It wasn’t something. But someone.

And that someone was a static defender.

Wraith pulled on her baggy black cargos as she finished getting dressed, feeling refreshed after her shower. She had forgotten to bathe after yesterday’s match and doing so only minutes ago made her feel a lot better. Wraith could hear a faint humming in her head, the sounds of the content voices of the Void. She knew what they were, but the skirmisher liked to call them the Voices of the Void. It was much easier than saying, “I hear the voices of myself in different dimensions trying to tell me where to go.”

**_“There’s someone at the door.”_ **

Wraith heard it before the knock came. She found herself turning on her heels and walking to the door, adjusting her black long-sleeve a bit. Wraith pushed open the door slowly, a smile creeping onto her face when she saw the static defender. “Hi, Wattson.”

“ _ Bonjour _ , Wraith,” Wattson greeted her. She was wearing her usual white jumpsuit, but without her jacket or any of the fixings of her usual battle gear. She looked nice.

Wraith shifted on her feet, leaning against her doorway. “Did you need something?”

“Not… not really. I just wanted to come see you,” the defender answered, smiling softly. She tilted her head, playing with a small bracelet on her left wrist. “Would you like to join me for something to eat? I was going to go to the kitchen and make something.”

Wraith had to admit, she was kinda hungry. And spending time with Wattson was always nice. “That would be nice.”

The blonde chuckled and gestured for the taller woman to follow her. The two made their way down the hall, passing everyone else’s quarters as they did so. Most of everyone else was either in bed or doing things in their rooms at this point. It was kinda late, but Wattson and Wraith were both night owls anyways.

The two made their way into the kitchen and Wraith flipped on the lights. Everything was still until Wattson moved to the fridge. “What would you like, Wraith,” she asked.

The skirmisher sat down at the table. “I don’t… I’m note sure. I’m hungry, but I didn’t think about it.”

“How about I surprise you, then?”

Wraith blinked, then nodded. “...Sure.”

Wattson chuckled. “Alright, give me a few minutes.”

And Wraith waited those minutes, watching the static defender work. Her hands moved quickly, but with precision. After a few minutes, Wattson sat down a plate of crepes at her side of the table and one for Wraith. They looked very fluffy and light, and the skirmisher couldn’t help but tell Wattson, “These look really good. Do you know how to make these by heart?”

Wattson nodded. “Yes, it’s a recipe my Papa taught me. He and my mother used to make these together, and he taught me how to make them when I was very young.”

Wraith nodded. “You said your mother… died, when you were little, right?”

“ _ Oui _ , she did. I never knew her, but Papa used to tell me stories about how wonderful she was.” Wattson didn’t seem somber as she said this, keeping a small smile on her face. She sat down across from Wraith. “She was a brilliant and beautiful person, from what he told me. I was very young when she died.”

Wraith watched Wattson go and get some silverware, placing it on the table. She took a fork and knife and began to eat. “Do you ever wonder what it would have been like to meet her,” Wraith asked between bites.

Wattson moved her crepes with her fork, swirling it in the whipped cream she had put on hers. “Sometimes. But… maybe there was a reason she died. Sometimes, I like to think she died… for a greater purpose. For something important. I sometimes asked Papa about what happened to her.” Her smile fell a bit as she spoke. “He… seemed very sad about it, so he didn’t say much. I didn’t really ask him about it many times after the first time. I could see… how sad it made him.”

Wraith watched Wattson let out a small sigh. “I’m sorry, Natalie.”

“No need to apologize,  _ mon amie. _ I never really knew what I was missing without her, as I’ve told Crypto. But… I can’t help but wonder what life would have been like with her.” Wattson tensed a bit as she ate. “...Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was for a reason both Mama and Papa were taken from me. I don’t know what that reason may be, but I feel like… it was for a reason.”

Wraith felt her heart break a little bit, and she asked, “Do you believe in fate, Natalie?”

Wattson looked at her and, after chewing and swallowing another piece of food, asked, “What do you mean?”

Wraith thought her words over for a second. “Do you think that… we can change our fate, with every choice we make? Or is all leading up to our destiny?”

Wattson wasn’t expecting such a loaded question from the skirmisher, but considering she could see what happened across different dimensions and timelines, it made sense that she believed choices mattered.

Wraith could see the other’s expression change and she suddenly felt a pang in her chest. “I’m sorry, if that was too much--”

“No, no, it’s not.” Wattson sighed softly and put down her utensils. Her mind knew what she wanted to say, but her mouth couldn’t seem to put the words together. “Um… give me a moment.” She reached into her jumpsuit pocket, pulling out a small cube with various little buttons and moving things on it. She played with it for a few minutes, and Wraith made no move to stop her. After playing with her cube, Wattson set it down on the table. 

“Well, Wraith… to be truthful? I think fate has a plan for all of us, but we can change that plan and make a new one. We may have something laid out before us, but with every choice and everything that happens to us, it may change.” She smiled. “I never thought I would end up with you, the Legends of the Apex Games. But… things happened. I lost Papa, and you all took me in when I needed it most. Before you did, I was sure I wouldn’t make anything of myself. But… you all showed me that I would.”

Wattson reached a hand across the table, the hand that had her Lichtenberg figures on it. Wraith slowly took that hand in hers. She looked at the bracelet her friend was wearing, a small blue one with a tiny Nessie charm on it. Wraith smiled. 

“You all have taught me that fate is something we can change and make for ourselves. Life may have things that we can’t change in it, but I know that there are certainly things I  _ can _ change. And I’m doing everything in my power to make sure that destiny is something I won’t regret.” She tilted her head and looked into Wraith’s light blue eyes. “Did… did that make sense?”

Wraith nodded. “It did.” She smiled.

Wattson pulled her hand back and chuckled. “Thank you, Wraith. It’s… really nice to have someone that tries to understand me.”

“Of course,” Wraith told her. “We care about you, Natalie. We all do. And we’re here for you. No matter what.”

Wattson nodded. “And I promise to you, to everyone, that I will use every charge I have in me to change our fates for the better. I love you all, and I will not let anything tear us apart.” 

The skirmisher smiled and she couldn’t help but giggle. Natalie certainly was something else, someone who she admired greatly for her determination and kindness. She knew that they were all lucky to have her in their lives, and maybe… Wraith felt just a little more strongly about the defender than the others did. She really wanted to admit how she felt to Wattson, but that was for another time. For now, she had food to finish and someone to talk to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm gonna try to write something more shippy with these two in the future!


End file.
